


Keeping You

by antepenultimate



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Bar, Couch Sex, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Graphic Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Kink, Kinky, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, One Night Stand, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Reader is on top but Loki's in control, Rough Sex, Sex, Size Difference, Smut, Smutty, Swallowing, Top - Freeform, Undressing, blowjob, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-12 15:02:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19134466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antepenultimate/pseuds/antepenultimate
Summary: When your friends decide to leave you for some other company, you find yourself garnering the attention of a Norse god from across the bar....This should be interesting.





	Keeping You

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of a one-shot I did! Written nearly right after I had a very similar dream.

The heavy stench of liquor and beer hung humid in the air, almost weighing you down. You sat at the bar counter, taking a light swig of your spiced beverage. This wasn’t how you’d planned on spending your Friday night. No, you’d rather be at home, probably watching something good on Netflix with a nice pint of ice cream. But the friends that brought you here and abandoned you for the first pair of guys that _looked_ like they may have a nice dick that walked up to them. But you needed the release, so you decided to not leave, not yet at least. So here you sat. 

 

You had just finished your drink when the bartender placed another one - much more expensive looking, you might add– in front of you.

 

“…I didn’t order this?” You pointed to the drink, questioningly. 

“No, you didn’t.” The bartender nodded over to a man perched at the other end of the bar, taking a sip of his own drink. “But he did.”

 

You raised a brow, inspecting him quickly. He was single-handedly the most attractive man you had ever seen, his features fair and sculpted, glinting verdant eyes and inky black hair that tumbled down to his shoulders. He had a nicely tailored midnight black suit – though, you could be honest, you had no idea how he could be wearing that in such sweltering heat... With the dark atmosphere of the bar and his dark suit, you couldn’t get a clear look at his form, but with the way he sat – one foot set on the floor and the other on a spindle – you could tell he was tall. 

 

You raised the drink he’d ordered for you, nodding at him, before you took a small sip. And it was surprisingly good – it wasn’t your usual type of drink to order, but this was a definite exception. The fruity burn slid down your throat, settling in your stomach nicely. Surprisingly strong and rich for such a fruity and extravagant-looking drink. A small smirk played on his lips as he took another drink of his own beverage. 

 

He motioned for you to approach him, curling a single finger. You sat for a moment debating whether you really wanted to do this. But why the hell not? You weren’t likely to get another chance like this, especially given how often you even come to places like a bar.

 

As you stood up from the bar stool, you were thankful you had decided to wear a flattering underwear set. You hadn’t been wearing anything overly fancy or revealing - a simple blouse and well-fitting skinny jeans – but he didn’t seem to care. You continued over to where he sat in the corner of the bar, holding your half-full drink in one hand. He watched you with dark eyes, still and calculating. You almost felt his gaze sweep over you, taking you in. 

 

“So… What made you order this for me?” You swirled the drink as you raised yourself to the stool next to him, crossing your legs as you sat. God, and he looked tall from over where you’d been sitting. He looked like a giant – a god – now that you had a closer look at him. He took another swallow before he spoke.

“You appeared to be needing something a little stronger than vodka.” His voice was smooth and sultry, deep and low. “Or perhaps you need something else tonight.” You thought it was a question at first, until you processed what he’d hinted to. You widened your eyes at him, brows raised. He only slyly winked in response.

“Before we get that far…” You took another sip, “Names first.”

“Of course, darling. Where are my manners?” He took your hand, his own surprisingly chilled. And yet warm. “I am Loki.” He pressed kisses to each of your knuckles before putting your hand back down. 

…Loki? The one who tried to take over New York several years ago with an alien army? You hadn’t seen the face of the man who’d been the center of attention of every news outlet, but good god. Arousal and sudden fear spiked within you. He must have seen the recognition in your eyes because he took another swallow of his drink, tracing circles into the bar counter.

“Ah… New York. That was… long ago for me. I was not in the… right state of mind at the time. Not myself.” His eyes flicked towards you as his fingers played along the wood. “Don’t fret, dear, I’m not entirely like that. Not anymore anyways. Ruling Earth isn’t on my agenda any longer.” 

“Glad to hear that.” You nodded, taking it all in, as you swallowed down the last of the bitter fruity alcohol. Were you really going to do this? “Well, I guess it’s my turn. I am (Y/N).” 

“(Y/N)…” Your name rolled off his tongue quite nicely, you decided. His tongue slid over his lips, his eyes roaming you for a moment. “A beautiful name.” 

 

And that’s when you decided to give in. If you could hear your name leave his lips even one more time tonight, you’d be one happy girl. 

 

Your mind sped through time as the two of you talked enough to get to know one another before he got to fuck you. Before you knew it, he let you lead the way to your apartment. He stood up from the stool, his height obvious now. He towered over you, his body so much larger compared to your mortal one. The sky was pitch dark, only the stars glittering in it, the streets were as silent as could be expected on a week night.

 

You lead him, his cool hand in yours, up the stairs, up to your room. The moment you shut the door behind the two of you, you were pressed back against it, his lips hard and moving against yours. His tongue shoved into your mouth, swirling and tasting you. You gave back every bit of ferocity that he did, threading your thin fingers into his raven black hair and tugging, only enough to be rewarded with a gruff groan against your mouth. 

 

He began strip you, his hands tugging and ripping your clothing off, your lips still connected in the heated kiss. You yanked his jacket off but once you started unbuttoning his charcoal black dress shirt off, he took both your wrists in one hand and held them up over your head as he continued undressing you. Once you were down to your laced underwear, he let go of your wrists and hoisted you up so your legs wrapped around his middle. His large hands slid on your rips, just under your breasts, to your back and your rear, squeezing. He swiftly hauled you over to a soft sofa next to the window, the blinds just barely closed. 

 

Loki swung around just before he sat you both down so he was underneath you, your body straddled over his thighs, barely any space between the both of you. Your chests heaved against each other, the hungry kiss still consuming the two of you. His hands roamed you once again, those fingers grabbing and groping at your hips, your thighs, your ass. You automatically bucked against him as you felt his growing and hardening arousal straining against his trousers. 

 

You deftly slid yourself down between his legs, your head level with his groin. The outline of his cock in his trousers was obscenely clear, even in your dimly lit bedroom. The sight alone brought on another rush of your own arousal, quickening your movements as you hurriedly unzipped his pants and pulled his thick member out. It was an angry red, bouncing delightfully in front of you, a bead of precome already pooled at the slit of his tip. Loki made a small noise, a groan, as he settled farther into the cushioned sofa.

 

You took that as encouragement and kept going – your hand wrapped around his member, your fingertips barely touching each other. He was so wide and long – would he fit? But you were sure you were so sopping wet right now, it wouldn’t matter. You licked a wide strip from the hilt of his girth to the tip with flat of your tongue, soft and lax. You wanted to explore every curve, every ridge, _every vein_ this man’s cock had to offer. Your free hand was braced on his thigh, tense and straining underneath it. His legs were spread and splayed wide, your small frame between them, but his limbs were filled with such tension. You noticed his large hands clenching and unclenching beside them on the sofa. Your eyes flicked up to look at him. His gaze was stapled to you, his jaw set and his nose just slightly flared. You continued to kitten lick his tip, his shaft, 

 

“Be a good girl and minimize the teasing – take all of me.” His voice was stern, firm. “Now.”

“As my _king_ demands.” You smirked as you felt him shudder beneath you at your words and continued to do as he had told you. You engulfed as much of him as you could into your mouth, letting his head press against the back of your throat. You let your eyes flutter closed as you took the remainder of his length into your hands, stroking with steady caresses, even pulls. 

 

You felt the tug on your hair at the roots as his long fingers laced into your hair. You let a groan slip from deep in your throat, letting the vibrations rumble through him. He let out a deep sigh, his hold on your hair tightening, and almost pressed your head farther down his member, until your nose pressed against the light brush of black hair at his base. Your mouth traveled up and down his thick length, the salty taste of him invading your taste buds as more precome leaked from him. The taste, the flavor of him, was intoxicating to you. You didn’t know why, but all you knew was that you felt as if you, your body, desperately craved for – no, needed – more of him. 

 

Your strokes became increasingly faster, tighter as you let your throat relax as much as you possibly could to let him lodge deeper in you. You could tell he was fighting against himself not to come just yet, his hold on your hair tauter, his free hand balled into a fist against his straining thigh – your eyes peered up to him – his head thrown back, his brows furrowed, his jaw still firmly locked but his lips slightly parted, strangled grunts and groans slipping past them. 

 

You felt every throb, every pulse, as he practically exploded within your mouth. You swallowed every ounce of his come, the thick load sliding down your throat surprisingly nicely. Loki groaned loudly and shuddered under you, grunting incoherent praises. You felt the swell of pride deep in your chest, and you felt the way it traveled, all the way down to your pussy, as his approvals had settled within you. You could feel the slick material of your panties rubbing against you as you rocked against nothing, desperate for any friction. You hummed in appreciation and approval of him, his come. 

 

Once you were sure every drop of his come had made it down your throat, you dislodged his member from you, a fresh wave of air filling you now… rather than his cock. You licked your lips, being sure to catch any residual come that might have came to rest upon them. His hand released its hold on your hair, drifting to brush your cheeks, down your jaw. You smiled up at him with a smirk, and he returned it with his own. His cock twitched underneath your hand - still hard - amazingly enough. But then again, he is a god, is he not? He grabbed a hold of both your arms, pulling you up the length of his body, onto the sofa. Right into his soft yet firm lap. 

 

“I might have to keep you, darling. You’re such a good girl, swallowing every bit of what I had to offer.” He said it a smirk before pulling you into a hard kiss. His lips were firm against yours, his tongue thrust into your mouth, easily winning the competition for dominance over your own tongue. 

 

The material of your panties, as well as your bra, suddenly disappeared, and Loki pulled from the harsh kiss. He looked at you through hooded eyes, flooded with lust, propped up his fingers between the two of you. Over them, your bra and soaked underwear appeared with a bright green flash. You winced at the light, but once it clicked into your mind what he did, you almost chuckled. 

 

You dove back into the kiss, and he responded so nicely, his tongue slipping back into your mouth. His low groans rumbled through you deeply, shivers settling down your spine. Your tongues languidly danced together as your hands roamed each other. Yours drifted straight down to his hard member, twitching against your stomach. His drifted down over your hips, over the swell of your ass, groping and squeezing. You groaned as you took hold of his cock, stroking him with uneven thrusts. He lined your entrance up with him, rubbing and teasing you with the tip. You eased yourself down onto his thick girth, hands braced on both of his lead but broad shoulders. 

 

Loki stretched you wide, the slight burn stung delightfully as his length plunged slowly into your soaked heat. He let you adjust, grinding against you leisurely, deeply. You’d never felt so full in your life. You let your thighs drift wider as you leaned back, bracing your hands on his long and wide-spread thighs. His hands came back up to your hips, guiding you as you thrust yourself on him. You lifted yourself up and down onto him, enjoying the heat and throb of him.

 

He was biting his lower lip, clearly trying to hold himself back. You weren’t sure if you wanted to open that door… Not yet at least. Letting him go berserk on you might be best saved for last. You moaned as he held you down on his member after a particularly hard and deep thrust. Tunnel vision began to fade in. You were getting close. 

 

“You’re not finished already, darling, are you?” You quickly snapped out of it, shaking your head. “Good, then come here, lean on me. We’ve only just begun, my sweet.” 

 

You did as you were told, your chests flush against each other like they had been earlier. He lifted you a few inches above him and he shifted his posture so that he was more under you. Your breasts were almost level with his face and you repressed the feeling of a blush on your cheeks. You steadied yourself on the back of the sofa, the soft material fisted tightly within your palms. The head of his cock pressed against your opening, sticky and smooth. He teased, letting his girth trace the hole of your heat, dipping it so slightly in it before moving away. He repeated the loop of teasing several times before you’d had enough of it.

 

“Loki, just fuck me already… I can’t do anymore teasing…” You whispered.

“I may consider it if you ask nicely, my little (Y/N).” Your name on his tongue once again made you shudder above him, _would he ever give you a break?_

 

No… No, he wouldn’t.

 

You attempted to grind yourself against him, to get him to give you any amount of friction that you needed. But every time he would pull away, just a few inches. You groaned in dissatisfaction before you submitted to him. 

 

“…Could you please, please fuck me, Loki?” 

“Very well, as you wish.” He grunted before snapping his hips up into your sopping core, groaning deliciously with you.

 

You arched your back as you felt his lips suddenly latch onto a sensitive peaked nipple, his tongue hot and swirling. His name slipped through your gritting teeth as he slammed himself into you again and again. You felt a smirk against the soft skin of your breasts and you had half a mind to slap him for it but thought better of it. 

 

Loki alternated his pace, from slow and grinding to fast and shallow, favouring a quick yet deep one the most – a middle ground between the two. The slaps of sweaty skin on skin echoed throughout your apartment and you knew you’d get some looks tomorrow morning when you go to leave. You groaned in pleasure, letting your head drop down and press the crown of your head against his. 

 

You moved together (mostly) in harmony, you circled your hips as he hammered up into you. He had you practically singing with delight as sweet praises leaked endlessly from his lips. And you loved absolutely every moment of it. You almost wished this night would never end. 

 

He elicited a high-pitched squeal from you when he nipped you. You hadn’t realized the flood of wetness he had caused, but he certainly did. His eyes glinted with mischievous and he did it again, this time at the top of your breast. You still made squeaks and your breathing would hitch, apparently pleasing him. Loki continued his trail of bites all the way up to your jaw before he took a hold of your face and kissed you hard. He continued to pound into your cunt as hard he could, but never let go of your cheeks, cupping them delicately. The kiss was fierce, tongue and teeth. 

 

He pulled away for a moment, holding you up so that his cock just to the edge of your heat. He let the ridge of his head rubbing against you. His eyes narrowed as he watched you, squirming over him for any possible friction. 

 

“Are you enjoying this, darling?” His thin lips curled up into an almost menacing smile as you nodded. “You’re being such a good girl for me, (Y/N). I want you to come for me, but only exactly when I tell you.” He paused, taking a moment to suckle a peaked nipple. “Do you understand? Say it aloud just for me.”

“I understand, Loki.”

 

He let out a short cackle as he let his cock plunge back into your soaked pussy, pounding deeply. He rolled your hips in rhythm in time with his thrusts. The telltale signs of your climax began to intensify, your lower belly tightening with every drive of his girth. Your cunt throbbed and felt overheated as your orgasm rode closer and closer. Loki grunted as his apparently came closer as well, curses and profanity pouring from his lips. 

 

You closed the distance between you and him, clinging onto him as if your life depended on it. You could feel his long fingers pressed into your hips, your rear. His breathing was heavy in your ear, his teeth latching onto your earlobe. Everything felt burning hot - your body, the coupling between you, the air. 

 

“Come. Now.” 

 

There was no contending with him - not that you wanted to. And you obeyed, letting your orgasm take over. You felt the rush of the hot thick liquid pouring into you, his cock throbbing and pumping into you. You felt his come fill you up, and you clenched even harder to keep it all inside. You screamed his name, and you just barely heard him curse yours low in your ear. You felt yourself clench on his member, shaking and shuddering over him. You muttered incoherently, the high of your orgasm beginning to ebb.

 

The two of you sat there on your couch in a hot tangled mess, heaving. You let yourself slump onto Loki’s lean but broad chest, your head resting against just above his sternum. You listened to his heartbeat, slowing after high of your orgasms passed. Loki’s laugh suddenly echoed through your apartment. He stood up, carrying you with him, your head and legs draped over his arms. 

 

Not a word was spoken as he bathed the two of you in your small tub. You enjoyed the small amount of coddling, the care. He was soft and careful, a complete opposite of how the two of you were each other earlier. You smiled to yourself, a sudden sadness is coming over you as you realized that this won’t last forever. Only tonight, but it was worth it. He was worth it. 

 

You didn’t know much about him, Loki. But you knew he had a story, an interesting, and more than likely heartbreaking, experiences and stories. He looked young, he was in his prime for an Asgardian, but the pain in his eyes said so much more, that he had endured so much. But you weren’t going push the subject, not that it was your place or business anyhow. 

 

You laid together in your small full-sized bed. He took up so much room, so you ended up laying on top of him. The silence felt comfortable, not chokingly heavy. 

 

“You performed so well for me, sweetling, even for a mortal.” He shattered the silence with his whispers against your forehead. “I believe I’ve decided I shall keep you. Don't bother getting dressed.”


End file.
